Ten years ago
by starryfan17
Summary: Semi AU. It all began when Hope Cahill accepted Isabel Kabra's invitation as a temporary peace truce. A ring stood through time. Through these ten years, the pair had grown from two children who once had innocent, rosy glasses before the Cahillian world crashed down to them.


_Five.  
_

Hope Cahill was driving her five-year-old daughter, Amy, to a playdate that she had set up. Amy was practically bouncing up and down in her seat, giddy with excitement.

''Mom, are we there yet?'' Amy asked happily, for the umpteenth time. '' I'm _so_ excited!''

At two, Dan was sleeping peacefully in the backseat, in spite of Amy's loudness and the bumps of the road. Hope steered her wheel, with her eyes still focused on the road. There was traffic, and Hope didn't want to start a car accident. Grabbing the directions, Hope landed them beside her. When the light turned red, she stopped. Then, she stared at the directions, which Isabel has written neatly yet complex, and the woman could barely just make out the words as directions to the Kabras' American mansion that they purchased much to Isabel's disgust, according to Vikram, whom Hope haven't heard from in years.

''Remember, Amy, manners are to be proper, and you are not to cause problems.'' Hope advised to her daughter.

''Yes, mommy,'' Amy responded, stepping up on the stairs, reaching to the glass door. Her mother knocked the door.

There revealed Isabel, in a stunning, lacy black dress that is knee-length. Isabel's lips curved into a disdainful scowl. But immediately, the Lucian switched back to a sickly sweet smile, which it sent shudders in Hope's spine. Amy beamed.

''Mommy, where's my playdate?''

''Amy,'' Hope sighed. She met Isabel's gaze. '' Try to make the directions more clear next time.''

''Oh my,'' Isabel grinned. '' Hope, darling, I was in a hurry. You know, my house has to look pristine,'' Honestly? That's the excuse? However, she remembered about the truce—it was better for the branches, for their kids, for them. For now...

''At any rate, Isabel, please take care of Amy while I'm gone. I'll be back to pickup at four. Amy, enjoy your playdate, and remember, be a good girl!'' Her mother leans down to kiss her forehead. Amy glows.

Hope left, and Amy entered the mansion, stepping in a corridor. She beheld a handsome boy about her age, and he stared at her coolly.

''Mother, why is there a pea-''

Isabel silenced her son a look, and he gulped. Isabel advised to Ian to give Amy a tour, and to play with her. With boredom, Ian leaded his way to upstairs, with Amy following behind. After walking a series of short corridors, Ian filed in his room. Amy assumed that his room was interesting; it didn't have the usual boy stuff, but instead, he possessed glass figurines of animals, particularly tigers and snakes, and some...weapons. His room was much bigger than hers back at home. Amazed, she gazed at everything from the first feet of the door to his windows made of glass.

''Ian, can we play Barbie? Or board games? Like, Scrabble?''

''No Barbies. They're for babies, and no, board games are for...more sophisticated, educated people.''

''Well then, we should play a game! You and I can be teenagers, then adults, and then we get married!''

Ian considered of this idea, and he raised his eyebrows. Amy frowned at his expression, waiting for his comment.

''Not a bad idea.''

After over an hour of playing, they were nearing to the end. Ian was searching for a good proposal ring, and he has found a beautiful, stunning jade ring with a silver band around it. Since, Ian was secretly collecting rings all different colors, and he always admired them. Almost as much as his collection of money (and yes, his mother didn't need to know why he collected them—rings and money have interesting histories...).

Amy stood in a silver play dress, and she giggled as he fake-proposed to her, handing the ring to her. She accepted it, easily wringing the jewelry in her left middle finger. Smugly, Ian smiled at her. With awe, she searched through his collection and Amy chose out of all his collection of rings, an amber one with a golden band around it. Ian slipped it on. Isabel shouted that it was lunchtime, and both six-year-olds raced out.

* * *

When Hope and Amy arrived to home, Amy was squealing with exhilaration, proudly staring her ring that Ian given to her earlier.

''How's the playdate?''

''Mommy, I'm married!''

''To whom?''

''Ian!''

''Good for you, Amy. But remember...it's just for fun. Go run along, and show it to Daddy.'' Hope grinned at her, standing up from kneeling on the floor, and Amy hurried away, all smiles.

* * *

 _Ten._

Years passed by since Ian and Amy's engagement. It was a sweltering, stuffy Saturday at Grace's mansion, and their grandmother was holding a family reunion, much to their Aunt Beatrice's dismay. Amy has taken a fascination with libraries and the excitement of being in a another world in a book. Dan, in the other hand, was interested in Japanese ninjas, and comics.

Amy was sitting on a comfortable chair, hiding her face in a Harry Potter novel, while Dan was annoying her to death. She had tried to keep moving spots, and to hide from him, but she had failed. He always kept founding his older sister. Huffing, Amy sighed at Dan's ninja threats.

''Dan,'' Amy sighed. ''What do you want?''

''To do a prank on,'' A sudden smug smirk appeared on his face. ''Aunt Beatrice! Nobody likes her, and plus, she deserves it for taking my ninja costume!''

''She took it because you were naughty,'' Amy stated. ''And, no, I don't want to prank our Aunt. I don't think Grace would want more chaos.''

''But who else can? Some of the other kids are creepy when I saw them! You should've seen them!'' Dan protested, and then added, ''Besides, you are my sister, and I have a feeling that you also hate _her_ ," No, no, she never really 'hated,' Aunt Beatrice, it was just—what do you call it? A complicated relationship between them, and their aunt always seemed rather disinterested of really taking care of both of them. Why would Grace, of all people, who cared for them, insisted they end up with her sister? Quietly, Amy frowned as she snapped shut her book, landing her novel on the table. She rose up, and stretched her arms which suffered long hours of crampedness. Amy readjusted her ring. Dan groaned.

''Honestly, sister-san, you still own that ring? That's four years ago! If I were you, I'll break that vow,'' Dan commented.

''Dan,'' Amy exhaled. ''Why can't you just leave matters alone?''

''Back to the prank-'' Dan was interrupted by a familiar voice that instantly Amy recognized. She shushed her brother for silence, and Ian appeared out of nowhere.

''On who, peasant?'' Ian smirked.

''Ian!'' Amy cried out, showing off her ring.

Their gazes met. Amy beamed. Suddenly, she hugged him, while Ian was a bit taken back from Amy's embrace. Moaning, Dan glared at Ian, whom Amy embraced not long ago.

''I haven't seen you in four years! How are you doing?'' Amy grinned.

His gaze darkened. ''Life,''

''I'm sorry...'' Amy softly answered.

''Allright! Amy, haven't you forgotten about Aunt Beatrice's prank?''

''You mean that horrid woman with absolute no style whatsoever? That lady with blue hair?'' Ian stiffened, shuddering.

''Yes, and here's the plan...''

* * *

''Cobra, did you put in blue dye on the soap? Amy, is the shampoo yellow now?'' Dan asked at them. Both Ian and Amy nodded quickly. '' I have shrunken her clothing, added spiders under her bed, Ian's cracklers that was to keep her awake all night, and finally, a pail of cold water when she plans to sleep. Ta-da!''

''Dan, I thought you destroyed her hair dye bottles?'' Amy chimed in. Dan smiled at her query. Ian shrugged, and he made a face.

''What happens if your Aunt finds out if we did it? Mother would be beyond furious if she found out that I helped two peasants...''

''Oh, don't worry. The effects would be worth it for her screams and whining.'' Dan smirked with pride.

By the end of the family reunion, Grace greeted good-byes at her relatives, during their departure. Amy and Dan were with Grace, and they followed her.

''I sure have a long day, but it was...interesting,'' Grace commented, a smile curling in her lips, at her grandchildren.

''Grace-'' Amy was interrupted.

She was cut off by Aunt Beatrice's piercing scream. The trio could hear her door fly open, with her storming in with yellow hair, blue hands, shrunken pjs, a crawling spider in her hair, and water soaking all over her. She glared at the children, and hissed at Grace, ''They did it! Do something to them!''

''Oh. See...I can't accommodate your problems, Beatrice,''

''Those kids...'' Beatrice muttered, growling. '' I'm leaving!'' Then, she announced, giving a dirty look at the siblings.

After Beatrice exited, Dan offered a high-five for their success. Shyly, Amy high-fived back. Unknownst to them, Grace was also grateful that Beatrice was going to leave.

* * *

 _Fifteen._

For the last five years Amy had stopped wearing her ring that Ian had given her. Since the Clue Hunt, Amy and Dan had changed, while uniting all four branches at the Gauntlet.

One day at Grace's mansion, Amy was lying upside down on her bed, been thinking about the Clue Hunt, and what results it has produced. Why? Amy wailed. Ian had left me in a cave to die at Korea? Yes, he wanted to hurt you! She argued. No, he didn't want to! His psychopath of a mother ordered him to do it for the sake of protecting a Lucian clue!

''Ugh,'' Amy muttered. ''Well, I guess I'll have to do something useful...or read another book.''

''Amy, Amy!'' Dan exclaimed, yelling, while playing a ninja video game.

''What? Your yelling hurts my ears!'' Amy shot back at him.

''Somebody left you a message on the phone!''

''Who?'' Amy asked, her jade eyes widening. Her heart beat fast, and she stared at her younger brother.

''Dang it,'' he muttered. '' All I know is it is someone...I didn't have a chance to hear the message because Nellie caught me trying to eavesdrop.''

''Well, you shouldn't eavesdrop. Dan, did you finish your homework? And, your history essay that you're supposed to turn in by tomorrow?''

Dan bounced out of the couch, pausing the video game. '' She'll be furious if I didn't turn it in!'' Dan facepalmed, hurrying out of the downstairs living room from her. Amy could hear Dan's loud footsteps fading away from the steps, and she remembered that she would have to call back whoever dialed her.

''Uh, hello?'' Amy greeted.

A familiar, smooth feminine voice appeared on the other side of the line. ''Amy Cahill?'' Natalie answered with utter disgust.

''Natalie?''

''What do you want?!'' Natalie snapped, with her British accent clipped.

''I think your brother called me,'' Amy responded.

''Of course,'' Natalie purred. '' I'll yell for him. _Ian_! Your peasant's on the phone!'' She cringed.

''Amy,'' Ian deadpanned, already dominating the conversation.

''Uh, hello Ian? Why did you call me?''

''Just I wanted to say greetings to you and your brother,'' Ian acknowledged.

''Alright. Ian, what's up?''

Ian took a breath. '' Amy, I'm sorry about what happened in Korea,'' he explained. Amy was frozen at her spot. A cold lump was in her throat, making her unable to speak. ''Everything I have done to you- I regretted it. However, I do _not_ expect forgiveness from you, Amy, love.''

Amy was still at a loss.

''Amy?'' He whispers. Obviously, he mistaken that Amy hung up.

''Ian-'' Ian had already hung up the phone, ending the conversation.

* * *

''So, how's the conversation?'' Dan inquired.

''Dweeb,'' Amy murmured. ''It's none of your business,''

''I finished my essay. It took me long, boring three hours to get it done. She'll better like it, or I'll use ninja skills against her!'' Then he added, "Is it the Cobra?"

Amy laughed. Then, she let her hand run through Dan's blonde locks. '' How funny, Dan. Like, I said, it's really not your business!"

He crossed his arms. ''No, I'm dead serious. I'm _really_ going to use them. So, you did! Nellie owes me ten bucks! Ha!''

"What's Nellie had to do with the essay?"

"Relax, sister-san. I finished it myself. I'm leaving for Ninja Gaiden. You coming?''

Did she have anything else better to do? Most certainly, she didn't want to listen Nellie blaring music, as much as she loved her...or read any books at the moment. After all, she was still reeling from the conversation. What _did_ exactly happen? Ian Kabra didn't really apologize, did he?

She may lose. But who cared? At least, right now, the old Dan was back—and what else of their world of Cahills could possibly do more to destroy it?

"Sure, I'm up for it, Dan."

* * *

She was lying on the lush, green grass, staring aimlessly at the sky. Fluffy clouds were in many, diverse different shapes. The sunshine was gleaming down to her, already making her eyes sparkle even more. Birds were singing loudly yet serenely.

And, she had relished the peace.

She frowned, at the sky, and everything that she have done...

A shadow approached her, and the birds' songs fell silent. Amy's peace of mind was interrupted.

'' Hello,'' Ian greeted her. '' May I join you?''

''Sure.'' It was Amy's muffled response. Her eyes were trained to the sky, not at Ian's presence. Ian made himself comfortable, attempting to re-position himself beside Amy.

''Do you remember?'' Ian asked, watching her.

''What?'' She tilts her head, finally facing him.

''I don't know, you should know what it is.''

''Actually, I don't.''

Both teens were silent after that.

* * *

Amy plopped herself on the couch, hair unkempt, closing her eyes. Muttering under her breath, she flipped to the other side of the couch. Ian entered, leaning on the doorframe.

''Amy, Amy,'' Slowly, he tiptoed her side, and whispered to her ear, ''Have you truly forgotten?''

Snapping her eyes open, Amy mumbled a greeting to Ian. She rose, stretching her arms.

''What do you mean? You're not making this clear...'' What the heck was he talking about?

''Have you forgotten about the ring?''

It struck her. She still possessed the ring...but she hardly ever worn it. Since...five years ago...? Of course, that's what he was asking earlier!

 _''Will you marry me, Amy Cahill?'' Ian fake-proposed, revealing a jade ring. She was wearing her silver gown, giggling._

 _'' Yes! I would love to marry you!'' Amy exclaimed, squealing. Easily, she slipped on Ian's ring on her middle finger._

''So? What's so special about it?'' Amy rubbed her temples.

''One reason why because I wasn't influenced by Isabel's ways, yet,'' Ian returned. ''We were once innocent, young kids. What happened to us? We've grew up, accepting the difficult world.''

''I remember vaguely the playdate, but not all of it...what stood out is the ring,'' Amy gives Ian a look of sympathy mixed with pity. ''I don't get it why it's so special, Ian. It's ten years ago.''

''Because, Amy Cahill, we were young, once carefree- we didn't know that the Cahill family history exists,'' Ian smirked. ''Your mom probably set it up because she knew the importance of having both Lucian and Madrigal branches to get along. We were six then,''

Amy pursed her lips. ''But still...it's long ago. Ten years feels like ages,''

''This ring represents something I thought I could never truly grasp,'' He pulled out his ring from his pocket, and it glinted. It was beautiful. "Hope. You taught me it. You'd be amazed how many times I tried to cling to it—and almost let it flee me,"

"Hope?" What did he exactly hoped for? His family? His mother's change, her realization of the impact of her choices that impacted them? To be fully forgiven?

"I was a villain. Villains don't get or deserve happy endings," He put it away. "Essentially, I assumed I left it. Apparently, it does not." His gaze stares right at her, almost if he was looking through the window of her soul.

"Nobody's a complete villain or a hero," Amy looked down at the floor. "They're human. They made mistakes. Honestly, Ian, I don't think hope ever really truly leaves you. It's an essential part of every one of us, and it gives us a motivation to keep on going for something. Yeah..."

"Either way, what I exactly hope is quite impossible. And no, Amy, I don't believe this is something you can fix."

"It depends, Ian. Go ahead. I won't laugh at you."

She won't—just like everyone else, he deserved something good, too. Especially if his hope or dreams came true—how corny was she sounding? Yeah, probably, she was speaking from the heart of the Cinderella film...

"You, Amy Cahill, I hope for you."

What? She flushed red as her hair. "Me? Be more specific?"

"You and I—we—gave each other rings. These rings hold a promise, a future ahead of us. Whether may it be platonic or above level, it interconnects us and considering to our history..." Darkly, he chuckled. "Our connection may not be easily broken. We came from a long way, we did. I'm not expecting you to fulfill my request."

"Sure, we can do something," She stood up. "Obviously, when we were kids, we didn't really know what engagement is or what level of our relationship would be. We're Madrigals, Ian, and it's good to be in good terms with everyone—and forgive. How about we start we are and see how it goes?" Perhaps, her brother would think she was stupid. On fulfilling Ian's hope, and that she had put faith in a Lucian—or as Dan loved to put it, "They're cobras!" It was worth it—she saw for a second—his eyes lit up. "We can go to a rollerblade rink and then get ice cream on the way back?"

"Sounds like an excellent plan, Amy. Let me go get my sunglasses and proper shoes. Meet me at the front door?"

She nodded as Ian disappeared. Her mother was indeed intelligent; uniting the branches together through a playdate still managed to make a difference in today. Who knew that he held onto that ring, from their childhood, and clung on it?

Indeed, the moment they accepted the invitation, had it not for the ring, Ian would not have been instilled with hope. Instead, he'd be blundering his way out of darkness—but nonetheless, found a way out. Hope was like a beacon of light against darkness, and there was nothing to extinguish it.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you made it through the entire piece and to this lovely bottom known as the Author's Note, kudos! I wrote this when I was younger—and edited it to be a bit longer than the original version and the grammer mistakes. So if the characters are OOC/this is cheesy, my apologies. Love it? Hate it? Think this is okay? Also, this is the first story to be not beta-ed... so feel free to review if you like. Have a good day!


End file.
